Hastor Letrand
This page is incomplete. Thane Hastor Lord Letrand was the Last Dragonborn, Lord of Castle Volkihar, and Thane of all the Holds of Skyrim. Biography Early Life Childhood Hastor was born to Maletusdon and Tabia Letrand, on the 31st of Frostfall, 4E 181, at approximately 1:00 PM, in His mother died from severe rockjoint a few months later, which, given the early age at which it happened, traumatised Hastor. He began, at a young age, dreaming of disturbing images, and having mental breakdowns (most probably caused by a mix of traumatisation and being without friends), unbeknown to his now-reclusive father. Hastor began masking his pain with humour and sarcasm, Teenage Years By the age of fifteen, Hastor was still alone, and had fallen into a depressive state. He soon turned to self harming and became addicted to many narcotics, such as Bugsmoke and Skooma. His only alternatives to getting high were dark magic and tampering with salvaged dwemer machinery, neither of which his father was pleased by. One day, Papilio Pretium, a homeless Imperial teenager, saved Hastor from a mugging gone-wrong, by stabbing the robber. The two soon formed a friendship, the first one Hastor ever had. Papilio was, much to Hastor's horror, later killed by an assassin from The Dark Brotherhood. It was unknown who performed the Black Sacrament. Of Men and Dragons Unbound [[User blog:Shezza123/Of Men and Dragons - Unbound: Chapter One|'Chapter One']] On his 20th birthday, Hastor had a falling out with his father over wishing to study magic more seriously. After travelling to the Imperial City, and being turned down by the Arcane University for "possessing a concerning mental state, Hastor made his way to Skyrim, intending on learning at the Mage's College of Winterhold. He was caught up at the Cyrodiil-Skyrim border in an Imperial ambush, and, being mistaken for a Stormcloak rebel, sent to Helgen for execution. Chapter Two When Hastor had arrived in Helgen, as he was about to be executed, Alduin, the Nordic dragon-god of destruction, appeared. While this did inadvertently save Hastor, Alduin's main goal was to cause general havoc and destruction. Hastor began to escape the now ruined town with Hadvar Sohreldsson and Caius Cardus, two Imperial legionnaires, and General Tullius. Chapter Three The quartet made their way into a nearby tower, when Alduin broke through the wall, killing Caius. The World-Eater used fire breath on Hastor, Tullius and Hadvar, but Hastor blocked it with a ward. After Alduin had destroyed the town and left, it was found out that the only survivors were Hastor, Hadvar, and General Tullius. The trio began on their way to Riverwood, where Hadvar's uncle, Alvor the Blacksmith, worked, and could help them out. Before the Storm Chapter One The trio made their way to Riverwood, battling five Stormcloak soldiers on the way. Upon their arrival, Alvor had many questions for Hadvar, but Hadvar insisted he'd tell his uncle everything inside Alvor's House, so as not to arise suspicion. Chapter Two After explaining the situation to Alvor, they stay the night at his house. In the morning, Tullius and Hadvar set off back to Solitude, while Hastor, with his new found ally, Leonardo Bacerus, who he met at the inn the previous day, set off to get word to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater that a dragon was on the loose. Chapter Three Leonardo attempted to learn more about Hastor on their journey to Whiterun, but ultimately failed, and found that Hastor completely refused to speak about his sister, Eurana. The pair also fought an Alghoul on their journey. Bleak Falls Barrow TO BE ADDED Dragon Rising TO BE ADDED The Way of The Voice TO BE ADDED The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller TO BE ADDED A Blade in The Dark TO BE ADDED Diplomatic Immunity TO BE ADDED A Cornered Rat TO BE ADDED Alduin's Wall TO BE ADDED The Throat of The World TO BE ADDED Elder Knowledge TO BE ADDED Alduin's Bane TO BE ADDED Season Unending TO BE ADDED The Fallen TO BE ADDED The World-Eater's Eyrie TO BE ADDED Sovngarde TO BE ADDED Dragonslayer TO BE ADDED Preventing The Tyranny of The Sun Prophecy Dawnguard On the 8th of Sun's Dusk 4E 202, Hastor was at Lakeview Manor, one of his homes, when he was attacked by a group of vampires, who were sent by a man named Harkon. He killed the vampires, and was aided by an Orc named Durak, who was part of a vampire-hunting organisation, known as The Dawnguard. Hastor, and Lydia, his housecarl, determined to find out who Harkon was, and he wanted Hastor dead, joined The Dawnguard, and were tasked with investigating the source of power that was attracting so many vampires to Dimhollow Crypt. Awakening TO BE ADDED Bloodline TO BE ADDED The Bloodstone Chalice TO BE ADDED Prophet TO BE ADDED Scroll Scouting TO BE ADDED Seeking Disclosure TO BE ADDED Chasing Echos TO BE ADDED Beyond Death TO BE ADDED Unseen Visions TO BE ADDED Touching The Sky TO BE ADDED Kindred Judgement TO BE ADDED Defeating The First Dragonborn Dragonborn TO BE ADDED The Temple of Miraak TO BE ADDED The Fate of The Skaal TO BE ADDED Cleansing The Stones TO BE ADDED The Path of Knowledge TO BE ADDED The Garden of Men TO BE ADDED At The Summit of Apocrypha TO BE ADDED Ending The Nordic Civil War Joining The Legion TO BE ADDED The Jagged Crown TO BE ADDED Message to Whiterun TO BE ADDED Battle for Whiterun TO BE ADDED A False Front TO BE ADDED The Battle for Fort Dunstad TO BE ADDED Compelling Tribute TO BE ADDED The Battle for Fort Greenwall TO BE ADDED Rescue from Fort Kastav TO BE ADDED The Battle for Fort Amol TO BE ADDED Battle for Windhelm TO BE ADDED Personality Hastor can be quite a friendly man when he wants to, usually making a joke at any given opportunity, and helping strangers, such as the Reiklings of Thrisk Mead Hall. He also, however, can be a cold and brutal man, not only feeling no remorse for killing, but, at times, enjoying killing and causing pain to his enemies. He does, at times, show sadistic, sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies, but does not seem to be a full-blown psychopath He is most probably a mild sadist, and possibly a high-functioning psychopath. Possessions Weapons * Florance, his enchanted cutlass, bought from the Riverwood Trader. * Harkon's Sword. * An Imperial sword, from his time in the Legion. Skills and Abilities TO BE ADDED Quotes * "So, what, we're just gonna ignore that I just saved your life?" - Leonardo Bacerus, to which Hastor responded, "Yep." * "Those bloody idiots." - Hastor's first line of dialogue in Of Men and Dragons. * "Name's Hastor Letrand, of Glenumbra. And you are...?" - Hastor, introducing himself to Ralof Gaisgeach Appearances * Of Men and Dragons - Unbound: Chapter One (first appearance) * Of Men and Dragons - Unbound: Chapter Two * ''Of Men and Dragons - Unbound: Chapter Three'' * Of Men and Dragons - Before the Storm: Chapter One * Of Men and Dragons - Before the Storm: Chapter Two * ''Of Men and Dragons - Before The Storm: Chapter Three'' Trivia * Despite having no Nordic blood in him, Hastor believed that he will go to Sovngarde when he died, as his mother before him thought she would. This is mentioned in Of Men and Dragons - Unbound: Chapter One. * In Of Men and Dragons - Unbound: Chapter Two, it is mentioned that Hastor disliked being Lord of House Letrand, and, at some point in his life, he gave up the title. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Imperials Category:The Rikkstrom Canon Category:Necromancers Category:Wizards Category:Spellswords Category:Dragonborns